All Things Comedy
}} All Things Comedy is a digital media co-operative and content creation studio and home to a community of professional comedians.Allthingscomedy.com It is the brainchild of comedians Al Madrigal and Bill Burr, founded in October 2012.LA Weekly All Things Comedy Live Podcast The All Things Comedy Live Podcast was hosted by Bill Burr and Al Madrigal for eleven episodes, with eight of those in the NerdMelt Showroom, located inside Meltdown Comics in Hollywood. Two episodes were recorded at The Comedy Store and one from Esther’s Follies in Austin, Texas. The show featured special guests from the network who bring items from their homes and garages signed and for sale. Exclusive Content The network produces a number of exclusive programs, including: Driving with Bill, where Bill Burr guides viewers on the Do's and Do Not's of road courtesy; Poker Table, where comedians play Texas Hold'em while telling stories and cracking jokes; Something’s Burning, a cooking show featuring stand-up comedian Bert Kreischer and his often opinionated guests; and Wrists of Fury, where comedians challenge Professional Foosball player Kelsey Cook. All Things Comedy Podcast Network * All Things Comedy Live Podcast * Ari Shaffir's Skeptic Tank * Bertcast, hosted by Bert Kreischer * The Bone Zone, hosted by Brendon Walsh and Randy Liedtke * The Carl Donnelly and Chris Martin Comedy Podcast, hosted by Carl Donnelly and Chris Martin * The Champs with Neal Brennan, Moshe Kasher, and DJ Douggpound (Doug Lussenhop of Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!) * Come To Papa with Tom Papa * Comedy Film Nerds, hosted by Chris Mancini and Graham Elwood * The CrabFeast with Ryan Sickler and Jay Larson * Deep S##! with Baron Vaughn * The Dollop with Dave Anthony and Gareth "Gary" "Lil' Garfy" Reynolds * Do You Need A Ride?, hosted by Chris Fairbanks and Karen Kilgariff * Domestic Disputes, hosted by John Caparulo and wife Jamie Caparulo * The Dork Forest, hosted by Jackie Kashian * Doug Stanhope's Podcast * Down With Joe DeRosa, hosted by Joe DeRosa * Farley Bros Radio, hosted by John P. Farley, Kevin Farley, and Carissa Kosta * Fixing Joe with Joe Matarese * The Full Charge Power Hour, hosted by Matt Fulchiron * The Full Count Podcast, a sports podcast hosted by Shawn Halpin and Jon Huck * The Futhamuckin Protocol, hosted by Dean Edwards * Good Times with Steve Simeone * The Harland Highway, hosted by Harland Williams * I Seem Fun: The Diary of Jen Kirkman Podcast * Insensitivity Training with Cort McCown and Joe Bartnick * Jake This with Jake Johannsen * The Laughspin Podcast, hosted by Laughspin.com founder/editor Dylan Gadino and Mike Gogel * Let There Be Talk, hosted by Dean Delray * The Long Shot Podcast, hosted by Sean Conroy, Jamie Flam, and Amber Kenny * Minivan Men, hosted by Chris Spencer, Al Madrigal and Maz Jobrani * Mo vs The World, hosted by Mo Mandel * Monday Morning Podcast, with Bill Burr * My Dumb Friends, hosted by Dan St. Germain and Sean Donnelly * The Naughty Show, hosted by Sam Tripoli * Occasionally Awesome * Off The Rails With Josh & Sarah, hosted by Josh Wolf and Sarah Colonna * Pep Talks with Eddie Pepitone * Punch Drunk, a sports podcast hosted by Ari Shaffir, Sam Tripoli, and Jayson Thibault * Road Stories, hosted by Murray Valeriano * The SDR Show (Sex, Drugs & Rock-n-Roll), hosted by Big Jay Oakerson and Ralph Sutton * Soccer Comics, hosted by Ian Edwards and Jason Gillearn * Sports Without Balls, hosted by Erin Foley * The State I'm In with John Heffron * This Is My Podcast, hosted by Brian Scolaro * Tigerbelly, hosted by Bobby Lee with Khalyla Kuhn * TOFOP, a weekly podcast hosted by Wil Anderson and Charlie Clausen * Tom Rhodes Radio, hosted by Tom Rhodes * Walking The Room, hosted by Greg Behrendt and Dave Anthony * What's Up Fool?, hosted by Felipe Esparza * Writers' Bloc Podcast, hosted by J. R. Havlan * Your Mom's House, hosted by married comedians Christina Pazsitzky and Tom Segura Comics * Bill Burr * Al Madrigal * Wil Anderson * Dave Anthony * Joe Bartnick * Greg Behrendt * Neal Brennan * John Caparulo * Kevin Christy * Dean Delray * Joe DeRosa * Carl Donnelly * Sean Donnelly * Dean Edwards * Ian Edwards * Graham Elwood * Felipe Esparza * Chris Fairbanks * John P. Farley * Kevin Farley * Jamie Flam * Erin Foley * Matt Fulchiron * Dylan Gadino * Jason Gillearn * Mike Gogel * Shawn Halpin * J. R. Havlan * John Heffron * Jon Huck * Maz Jobrani * Jake Johannsen * Moshe Kasher * Jackie Kashian * Amber Kenny * Karen Kilgariff * Jen Kirkman * Carissa Kosta * Bert Kreischer * Jay Larson * Bobby Lee * Randy Liedtke * Doug Lussenhop * Chris Mancini * Mo Mandel * Chris Martin * Joe Matarese * Cort McCown * Tom Papa * Christina Pazsitzky * Eddie Pepitone * Gene Pompa * Vicky Pezza * Adam Ray * Gareth Reynolds * Tom Rhodes * Brian Scolaro * Tom Segura * Ari Shaffir * Emmett Short * Ryan Sickler * Steve Simeone * Chris Spencer * Dan St. Germain * Doug Stanhope * Sam Tripoli * Murray Valeriano * Baron Vaughn * Brendon Walsh * Brent Weinbach * Brad Williams * Harland Williams * Josh Wolf * Nick Youssef All Things Records All Things Comedy has expanded to include a record label, All Things Records, through which they release specials from ATC comedians. As of October 2014, they have put out specials from Nick Youssef ("Stop Not Owning This"), Jackie Kashian ("This Will Make an Excellent Horcrux"), Joe Bartnick ("Salute!"), Brian Scolaro ("Live at the Comedy Castle"), and Sam Tripoli ("Believe in Yourself").Allthingsrecords.com References External links * Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Media companies of the United States Category:American comedy Category:Podcasting companies